It's a Science Project
by smiles1777
Summary: Drabble. Tsuna has to pay the consequences for Haru’s spying gone wrong. Chaos ensues. Written for khrfest at LJ.


**Author's Notes:** Many to my beta alcyonev at LJ. Written for khrfest at LJ.

**It's a Science Project**

"Haru honestly doesn't know why she's here." Haru looked up with wide eyes, brown saucers staring in confusion at the police officer towering above her.

The officer hummed sympathetically and handed Haru a cup of tea. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay soon." He sent a look over to his partner a couple of desks over before patting Haru on her shoulder soothingly.

The partner lowered his eyebrows and leaned forward across his desk towards the teenage boy across from him. "What do you have to say for yourself – " he looked down at the file in front of him, " – Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna gripped his hands together tightly. "None of this was my idea! Really!"

The officer sneered and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Uh-huh. Sure." He raised an eyebrow. "It'll be a whole lot easier if you just admit you get your rocks off to dressing up your girlfriend and making her peep into the boys' locker room."

Tsuna shook his head violently. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"_That's_ the part you deny?"

"HIE? N-no! Yes!" Tsuna groaned and sank his head between his knees. "This is all Reborn's fault!"

"The baby. You're blaming a _baby_."

Tsuna whimpered, running his hands through the mop of hair on his head. "He's not an ordinary baby."

The officer sighed heavily. "I really hope not all teenagers are like you."

"IS MR. POLICE OFFICER DONE TALKING TO HARU'S FUTURE HUSBAND YET?" Haru yelled across the room. She hugged her large mascot head on her lap and waved.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND!"

"HAHI?"

"TENTH!"

Tsuna froze, his hands caught in a tangle of brown strands, eyes wide with fear. As if he didn't have enough to explain. He prayed Gokudera would be calm and –

"OI, GET OUT OF MY WAY! THE TENTH IS HERE! Don't worry, Tenth! I'll blow this place up if I have to!"

- the world hated Tsuna. He was sure of it.

"Ha, ha, Gokudera, calm down."

"I AM EXTREMELY CONFUSED. AH! HARU-CHAN, YOUR COSTUME IS VERY EXTREME!"

"Hahi? Thank you! Reborn-chan helped me with it!"

"Tenth!" Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side, kneeling beside him and balancing his palms on his boss's knees.

The officer at the desk lifted an eyebrow. "And now you're getting your boyfriend to bail you out? Che, what's gotten into kids these days?"

"TENTH IS THE EPITOME OF MEN!" Gokudera flashed ten sticks of dynamite out before the officer could react.

"Hahi? Gokudera-kun, those are dangerous!"

"Shut up you stupid woman, this is all your fault!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"I WANT TO FIGHT THE POLICE CHIEF! LET ME FIGHT THE POLICE CHIEF!"

"Ha, ha, is this a new mafia game?"

"M-mafia? Don't tell me you kids are involved with organized crime."

Tsuna slumped against his chair. He hated his life.

* * *

_Several days earlier_

"I get to wear a mascot outfit?!"

Reborn smiled at Haru and handed her a picture of the mascot for Tsuna's school. "This is a top-secret spying mission. Do you think you can make the outfit in time?"

Haru's eyes sparkled. She clasped Reborn's tiny hands in her own and nodded enthusiastically. "Haru will do her best!"

Reborn nodded. "Good."

Haru grinned at the infant hitman, muttering to herself about fabrics and buttons and realistic-looking fur before a thought occurred to her. "Haru will help Tsuna-san any way she can. But…" She tilted her head slightly. "How does spying on the soccer team help Tsuna-san?"

"It's a science project."

"…" She furrowed her brows. "O-oh…?"

"The fabric store is closing soon, you should hurry," Reborn prompted her before she could ponder his answer any longer.

"Hahi? But Haru has to get so much fabric!" She started down the road to the store. "Mr. Store, don't close yet! Haru needs supplies!"

He watched Haru skip off and hummed in satisfaction while she yelled to no one in particular. Tsuna lacked crisis management and quick-thinking. Training started now.


End file.
